School of the Expansionist
School of the Expansionist (Expansion wizards) Prerequisite: Halfling only, unless dm approves (maybe a halfling from the homeland came to Omeria and taught this school to a citizen of Omeria) Many of the halfling spell casters are obsessed with modifying their size and shape to help protect themselves from the giant creatures of the world. Many Shoglings fund research to increase their armies’ power. The school of the Expansionist focuses on manipulating magic to change the size of attacks and spells, as well as enlarging and reducing the body for means of combat against enemies of various sizes. These wizards are used by Shoglings to change the literal state of the battle field, whether it be the wizard enlarging his fist to decimate a group of soldiers, enlarging its body to wrestle down a siege weapon, reducing the body for attacks to miss, or even increasing the size of a spell to hit more enemies. These wizards balance magic with might and strategy with controlled chaos. Apprentice at Growth Beginning when you select this school at second level you learn to weave transmutation magic into your unarmed attacks, as well as reduce the size of your form to be slightly smaller than it was. By spending a spell slot, you can increase the size of your unarmed strike, while doing this you are proficient in this attack and you make a melee spell attack. The damage is increased by a d4 plus your spell modifier. This increases to a d6 at 6th level, d8 at 10th level, and d10 at 14th level As a reaction you can spend a spell slot to reduce your size slightly causing the attacker to have disadvantage on hitting you. Body shield Starting at 2nd level you can use your reaction and a spell slot to increase your body size 10ft wide, potentially blocking an attack on an alley. When either you or an alley is hit you can use your reaction to block the damage as long as the ally is within 10ft, you gain resistance due to your stretched state and take the damage for the ally. Journeyman of Growth At 6th level Enlarge/reduce is permanent in your spell book and doesn't count towards spell known nor do you need to have your book, arcane focus or components to cast it. As well casting Enlarge/ reduce at a higher level affects the spell in a different way. casting this spell with a 3rd level spell slot causes the caster to increase in size by two categories or the inverse when using reduce with all the other benefits of the spell but only lasts half the time. You can also sacrifice a spell slot of 1st or higher to increase the size of aoe magic. 1st level increases it by 10 and 5 for every slot higher Abnormal defense At 6th level You can spend a spell slot to increase the size of the thickness of your skin giving you resistance against physical attacks. Spending a 1st level spell slot gives you two rounds of resistance, the rounds increase by 1 for every spell slot higher. Magic momentum Beginning at 10th level when you use your apprentice of growth ability, after the melee spell attack you can use your bonus action to make another spell melee attack using the same magic in the first strike. Master of Size At 14th level you can cast enlarge/ reduce as a reaction( you can not use journeyman of growth with this ability). While you are in the size change you gain resistance and advantage on concentration checks while in this form. Category:Class Category:Wizard Category:Unreviewed